To Be Satan
by Kmhooning
Summary: A young Squrriel woke up in a pile of ashes with no memory what-so-ever of her past. She is left confused ans dazed to travel Mobius in search of answers. What will happen when her path crosses with the Freedom Fighters? Read on to find out!


To Be Satan.

_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on here, so I'm pretty excited! This story is just kicking off, so I'll post as I write! _

_Also, I use the term "furries" because I don't like the original looks of a Sonic Character. I use a more human approach to my characters. If you would like an example, check out my DeviantArt account at .com! _

**Food for Thought**

The definition of screaming is the sound of an organism as they voice a mixture of emotions. The most common of these emotions is fear. Fear is the source of these screams; the root of those ear-shattering sounds.

The definition of fear is an unpleasant feeling aroused by the threat of danger, evil, or pain. Evil is the most common source of fear; the reason for the sickening twist of one's stomach.

The definition of evil is to be wicked, harmful, or unfortunate. To be evil is to be one of Satan. But to be Satan…

…_**Enters a whole new realm of evil. **_

**Prologue**

Peace is an element absent from the planet, brutally vanquished by its opposite. The poor citizens once took the simplicity for granted; now their children will never know what peace is. One may try to grab hold of a sliver of this desired emotion, only to commit a sin with their hands, once again plunging away the peace.

There are beings who trick poor fools into believing they must battle to restore the peace to the blood-soaked battlefield. These creatures are no better than Satan himself for they are cutting through the remaining peace like softened butter.

Others find their existence is to point fingers, spreading rumors and lies like young children. They turn brothers against brothers, sons against fathers. More peace to be lost.

But who started this attack on innocent peace? Some say Satan, some say misunderstandings.

But those who know the truth are there to stop this peace-killing force.

**Chapter One**

A crisp wind rattled the brittle branches of the giant maple trees. Orange leaves danced through the afternoon air before flitting to the rich soil. Pale autumn sunlight shown in ribbons through the web of naked branches. Wispy clouds glided across the grey-blue sky, without the promise of any moisture.

Dried maple leaves crunched loudly under the booted foot of a traveler, breaking the ghostly silence of the forest. The traveler shivered from the nippy chill as they pressed onward through the dead bracken, until a strange sound reached their ears. The traveler paused and listened quietly to the faint gurgling sound, their throat suddenly feeling quite dry upon recognizing noise.

"Water," a dry voice whispered. The traveler stepped through the last of the underbrush to reveal a clearing that gave way to a pristine brook.

The crystal-clear water of the small brook flowed endlessly over small pebbles, making soothing sounds as it splashed. The traveler peered around the desolate clearing before approaching the steam. They paused and gazed into the mirror-like image of their self, reflected in the water. They carefully removed the hood of their black cloak, allowing their ebony hair to spill down their back. Glowing golden eyes reflected vibrantly in the water along with gently illuminated red fur that twisted in a swirling patter up the chest, neck and face of the traveler.

The traveler sunk to their knees beside the brook and dipped their fingertips into the icy water. They sighed as their reflection rippled, and removed their hand to bring up to the light in front of their eyes. Black finger-less gloves covered the brown-furred hand, protecting it from the rough branches they've had to grasp. A shiny, metal band spread across their knuckles, once again reflecting the face of the traveler more clearly.

Her fur was chocolate-brown and plush, longer and fluffier than most others. Her hair was an ebony ink waterfall, stretching down to her waist. It was naturally wavy, twisting into perfect corkscrews in certain places. Her eyes were a glowing gold that appeared to have a light of their own. Her most striking feature had to be the strange, red mark that climbed up her chest, neck, and left side of her face, much like a vine. It twisted and looped in intricate designs, making it beautiful; almost like a piece of art. Even though the red mark was fur, it seemed to glow faintly.

As the traveler returned her golden gaze to the water, she heard a snap behind her. Animal-like ears perked up from atop her head, swiveling around to catch the sound again. She remained still, straining to catch the sound of another twig snapping, but nothing happened. She still felt unsettled, however, for there was nothing living in the woods. All the wildlife had been wiped out during the many bloody battles among the trees.

Just as the traveler dipped her fingers in the stream again, another snap startled her already frayed nerves. With incredible speed, she was on her feet, facing the trees. A red, glowing ball of light formed in the palm of her gloved hand.

"Who's there?" snarled the traveler, all senses alert for the slightest movement in the undergrowth.

Suddenly, a bright flash of golden light shot from the trees, aimed right for her. She instantly responded with a graceful cartwheel to the side, screeching to a halt as her red counter-attack blasted back at her invisible attacker. Her blast hit something and exploded, thick smoke clouding the area. She stared intently at it, waiting for movement, when suddenly her ears caught another soft crack.

The traveler whirled around, her arm extended in front of her as a large red circle formed in front of it, blocking another golden attack just in time. The force of this unexpected attack sent her sliding across the clearing on her feet, nearly throwing her to the ground. She lowered her shield to look at her attacker.

He stood silently on the opposite side of the clearing, one arm bent, the palm of his hand facing the sky as a golden orb hovered above it. He was a strikingly handsome furry, to her surprise. His fur was as black as the darkest night, but shined silver in the sunlight. A blood-red stripe ran down the side of both of his muscular arms, disappearing under white gloves. His hair was also black and spikey, pieces hanging over his crimson-red eyes. Streaks of the same blood-red weaved in alongside his black hair. A bone-chilling glare resided on his handsome face, transforming his look into that of a crazed killer. He wore an open, sleeveless black vest and baggy blue cargo pants. White, fluffy chest fur added some variety to his dark colors. Around his wrists were sparkling gold bracelets.

"Who are you?" The traveler shouted to him.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same!" He snapped back in a deep, sexy voice.

"Why should I tell you anything if you attacked me?" She asked.

"Oh touché`," he responded with a smirk. The traveler frowned and swung her open hand in his direction.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" she yelled, a bolt of red energy forming in her hand as she swung it. The bolt whizzed through the air towards the ebon creature, missing by mere inches as he leaped out of the way.

"How do you know Chaos Control?" He growled once the echo of the explosion faded away.

"I don't need to tell you anything!" She replied with a smirk of her own.

"Insolent child!" He roared, losing his temper, "Chaos Control!" A gold beam cut through the air, catching the upper arm of the traveler. She stumbled back a few paces, gasping as blood spurted from the wound. She clasped her good hand over it, bracing her arm as she fired blasts of energy at her attacker. He gracefully dodged every attack, barely breaking a sweat.

The traveler grew more frustrated with every passing second. Hot blood seeped through her fingers, clumping together her fur, "Okay, that's friggin it!" She cried.

Just as her words escaped her lips, her attacker jumped into the air, arm thrust forwards with his palm facing her,

"Chaos-!" He screamed.

"CONTROL!" She finished, a glowing red light erupting from her body. Red light and gold light collide with a great explosion. The two fighters were sent flying, crashing through the trees and thorny undergrowth.

The traveler's body painfully jarred into the ground and slid to a stop a good distance from the clearing. She felt blood trickling down her face from a throbbing wound on her head. Her vision seemed to have taken a hit as well, losing focus every few seconds. Her mind drifted in and out of consciousness, threatening to give in to the alluring sense of sleep.

The traveler managed to lift her gaze high enough to see her attacker staggering towards her.

Then the world around her was swallowed by a thick black cape.

_Well guys, stay tuned for more! And remember, feedback is like giving someone their favorite desert! 3 _

_Kmhooning~_


End file.
